First Encounter
by Jess2727
Summary: Rukia and Renji's first encounter with Ichigo's hollow. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Just recently got into this anime, on episode 200! Hope you enjoy reading! Reviews are great!

I recalled what I had said to him earlier, ''Ichigo, get over yourself. I know you have hollow inside you, so all you can do is fight it. Don't run away, fight it. Use your Bankai and fight that thing inside you because if you don't I'll make you.'  
He smiled and said, "Sometimes I wish you would shut up."  
I smiled subconsciously, thank goodness Ichigo wouldn't see me in his closet. Right about now he was probably asleep, it was 1:00 AM after all.  
He has the will to live, to gain control over his body. But, if he doesn't get stronger he will be consumed. But, I do believe he will become stronger. He has to.  
"BEEP!" My hollow phone went off, interrupting my thoughts. Flipping it open I saw one red dot on the screen.  
Just one hollow, nothing major. Maybe I could handle it on my own, let Ichigo sleep- no. You cant go soft on him Rukia! He has a hollow inside him, remember.  
The closet door swung open, revealing Ichigo in spirit form, glancing behind him I saw his body still in his bed.  
"I got this," he said plainly before jumping out the bedroom window.  
I wanted to stop him, something in my gut was telling me i had to. The way his eyes shined, it wasn't normal.  
Following him in my spirit form, I could tell he wasn't himself at all. His spirit energy was tinged with evil power, his movements from rooftop to rooftop was sluggish and rigged.  
He suddenly dived down into the street in a tumbling fashion, causing me to speed up and follow his fall.  
When I reached the bottom I found him in an alleyway. He was on one hand and knees, the other hand covering his right eye. He was muttering "stop," and "no." His hollow.  
I stepped towards him slowly,"Ichigo! You better fight it or I'll kill you!" I thought taunting him, making him angry would bring back the old annoying Ichigo. I didn't stay conscious long enough to find out.  
When I came to, a hollow was standing over me. What a surprise? I instinctively grabbed my sword, but my arms were pinned. The hollow opened its mouth, for a second I thought was done for.  
Then, to top it all off i was hit with a wall of horrifying spiritual pressure. It had the presence of a hollow, but a hollow really can't be this powerful!  
Suddenly, the hollow in front of me disintegrated, the remains disappeared in the air. Above me was, Ichigo.  
I rolled my eyes, always saving my ass! I can't keep up! But, I'll never admit that.  
I climbed to my feet, searching for the source of the powerful spiritual pressure. I did a 360 finding nothing. I turned my attention back to Ichigo, but he wasn't there.  
"Ichigo!" I called in the night.  
"He's not here right now..." The voice sounded like nails on a chalk board, it had evil and horrible intention written all over it. The voice was coming from behind me.  
I dropped my sword I was so terrified for some reason, I've faced plenty of hollows before, but this... My sword clattered to the ground when I saw the hollow mask. Wait, it wasn't a hollow it's- Ichigo! I stumbled backwards.  
"What's wrong?" It taunted in a voice that sounded nothing like Ichigo. This is the spiritual pressure I was feeling. Does that mean Ichigo has been taken over? No! That can't be.  
I became frantic, but attempted not to show it, "Ichigo? Are you still there?" I asked kneeling down for my sword but not taking my eyes off the hollow. Then, he disappeared from sight.  
The next thing I knew was my sword slid across the ground and there was a sword to my neck. Glancing up, it was the hollow. Ichigo's hollow. I couldn't fight it his moves were unbelievably fast and powerful. Just like Ichigo, but not.  
His sword dropped suddenly, taking the chance I kicked the sword across the ground. I turned my attention back to Ichigo- I mean the hollow.  
He was stumbling around grabbing his mask,the hollow was screaming, "You can't win! I'll come back. You can't hold me back much longer!" The twisted voice screamed.  
At first I had no idea what he was talking about, then I realized that he was talking to Ichigo, the real Ichigo! He must be fighting back!  
The thing screamed again, Ichigo screaming this time, his hands were pulling at his mask.  
I just stood there, horrified. I knew about the hollow inside Ichigo, but seeing it for real it was terrifying. How can something so deadly and terrible be in an annoying, carefree, wonderful guy like Ichigo? And why him?! He's been through enough already- no! Rukia you have to stop this you're becoming to soft for your own good.  
The screaming stopped, Ichigo was now on his knees, hands covering his face. His breathing was raged, fighting his inner hollow must take a lot out of him.  
It looked as if he was back to himself, "Ichigo?" I asked, slowly walking towards him.  
He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it since his hands were covering his face.  
"What?" I asked, stopping in front of him.  
His hands fell from his face, revealing one brown eye and the other yellow, black surrounding it.  
I gasped, it was like the hollow was residing back inside him, just waiting to come out again.  
Ichigo lowered his gaze, "I said I was sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

Renji POV

God damnit! Why are there so many hollows! That was 15 already, stupid world of the living. Ichigo's probably having the same problem as i am.  
I smiled, i bet i got more hollows then he did. I could rub it in his face later.  
After reaching 30 my hollow phone stopped going off.  
Jumping over yet another roof top, i finally found Ichigo. He was also jumping from rooftop to rooftop just as i was, but something was different.  
"Ichigo!" I called after him, his spiritual pressure was incredibly high, a lot higher than it usually was. For once i was worried about the kid.  
He turned, looking back at me.  
My first thought: a hollow.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was Ichigo wearing a hollow mask? Wait- was this his inner hollow!?  
Rukia had warned him about this. Maybe, i could slap him around a little get him to snap out of it, but still he gave me this anxious feeling.  
I had my sword in hand, same as Ichigo- or the hollow- or whatever it was.  
He smiled wickedly, "Your Renji, right?"  
What! He didn't know me?! How much is this hollow really controlling Ichigo?  
He continued, knowing he struck a nerve," Ichigo really admires you, he thinks you have a good hero complex, i wonder how he'll feel when he finds out what I did to you."  
Ichigo admires me? But- he's trying to get you all rilled up. Don't fall for it.  
This thing really wasn't Ichigo. How could this thing even be in Ichigo in the first place. It was evil, dangerous and just sick.  
Out of no where, Ichigo lunged. We clashed swords over and over again. Okay, i can add uncontrollable to the list.  
Suddenly, he stopped, lowering his sword. He stared behind me, his eyes widened. I thought there was something behind me, so i glanced back, but i still kept my eyes on Ichigo. But, there was nothing behind me.  
His mask began to crumble, the black in his eyes began to disappear. It was amazing in a sort of freaky way.  
He screamed, before the mask fell off completely.  
Ichigo's spiritual pressure suddenly dropped significantly, and he began falling from the sky.  
"Wow, holy shit!" I yelped before soaring after him before he hit some poor saps roof.  
I caught him and laid him down on the roof. His eyes had rolled up into his head. Thats just great, he was unconscious.  
How could this possibly be the soul reaper who beat a lieutenant and two captains and not to mention me! How?!  
This hollow thing is really getting out of hand. If he can't stop it then...  
I gritted my teeth and yelled, punching my fist into the ground.  
"What is happening to you kid?" I asked, angry, but unbelievably desperate.  
He woke up after a few minutes or so, he was back to normal now. No black eyes, no hollow mask, no dangerously powerful spiritual pressure. Just plain, old, stupid Ichigo.  
"Hey, Renji." He said, finally breaking the silence.  
"I got 45 hollows, i win." He said before closing his eyes and drifting back into a state of unconsciousness.  
That little-.  
Hope you enjoyed! Review! Favorite! Bye!


End file.
